Mechanical Melancholy
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Bonnie's human body is finally starting to have major problems. With no other options and nothing to lose he starts on a trip to try and get help from Spike and Wrench. Through the process he teaches himself and his little brother the reality of the world around them. That he never wants his little brother to suffer the way that he has. Part of Toy's Will Series.
1. Malfunction

Malfunction

A/N: Hello everyone, this is another piece I decided to do since the ideas are still fresh in my mind. I honestly don't know when or if this series will end. Perhaps it's become too close to my heart. Anyways Fred and Bonn's world tour is still happening as well. I just need to get motivated and try to take on SL for some inspiration. I want to thank BewitchingMayham for helping me out with this story by creating all the code that's used in it, and the explanations that Spike provides. Without them this story would be entirely different.

It was another busy day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. As usual during the summer everyone child from a 20-mile radius ended up at the front doors of the lively building. However, today was taking a harder toll on everyone than usual. On top of at least 200 people there were three large birthday parties going on as well. It was all hands-on deck and everyone did what they could to ease the burden on the human staff. Jeremy had barely spent any time in the office and was busy the Prize Corner. Leo was helping Mike with taking orders at the various tables and rushing them towards the kitchen. When Chica and Toy Chica weren't performing or playing with the kids they were in the kitchen cooking.

"I need three large peperoni and cheese pizzas" Mike stuck his head into the kitchen.

Chica nodded, "Not a problem!"

"Leave it to us!" Toy Chica responded and helped her sister work the dough.

Meanwhile in the Fredbear Room Bonnie was hard at work keeping track of everyone's orders and making them. They had converted the room into their small ice cream shop which the children loved. He had been living as a human for quite some time now and almost considered himself one. Most of the time he forgot that he was an animatronic. The only reminders he had was the metal bones under his "skin" and unusual eye color. As he continued to keep up with the demands of the patrons he began to feel light headed. Trying to mask the sensation he acted like he dropped something. However, Fredbear and Springy both noticed the sudden change. Though it was miniscule they could see that Bonnie appeared to be shaking to a degree. The two looked at one another and nodded.

"Fredd dear, tell them some jokes if you would please" Springy spoke and set her instrument down.

Fredbear nodded, "Of course, Springy. Where are you going though?"

"To help out with the ice cream of course!" Springy responded her voice masking the deep concern forming.

Bonnie looked up from the counter, "I have it taken care of Springy no need to worry!"

"You have been pushing yourself too hard, young man" Springy lectured Bonnie, "Listen to your elders!"

Bonnie rolled his eyes, 'Right, because you are SO much older than I am', he thought to himself.

Springy seemed to know what the humanized rabbit was thinking and crossed her arms. She pulled Bonnie towards the freezer and shut the door and looked at him, "You're shaking again."

"It's nothing, I'm fine", Bonnie replied.

Springy shook her head, "This makes three times this week. The other two days we weren't even that busy so you can't use the stress excuse like you normally do."

"I'm fine Springy, really. We need to get back out there. Things aren't going to get done themselves you know." Bonnie responded and made his way for the freezer door, "Besides, the more I keep myself busy the less I think about other things."

Springy tilted her head, "Such as?"

"That this body won't last. That if I need help I now have to go cross country to get it." Bonnie sighed and began to cough, "Please Springy, just let me get back to the only thing I can do now."

The spring model rabbit sighed and nodded, "Right, all hands-on deck today. But once we close please run a diagnostics test. Spike left that tool here just for that reason."

"Fine" Bonnie sighed and returned to the room outside of the Freezer.

Springy gave a weak sigh and returned to her stage alongside Fredbear. The yellow bear noticed something was troubling his partner but couldn't tell what. Pushing the thoughts aside the two continued to entertain while Bonnie did all he could to keep up with everything else. After a few hours, the humanized bot was called towards the main room to assist with something. As Bonnie left Mike entered the room and took over ice cream duties. Giving a faint sigh Bonnie coughed into his sleeve and noticed faint traces of something on the fabric. With a disheartened groan, he made his way towards his old workshop after excusing himself from singing "Happy Birthday" for the third time that day. Opening the door to his sanctuary he looked around the various parts and pieces that were strewn about several workbenches. He then focused on a machine that Spike had left for him. With a heavy heart, he hooked himself up to the machine. The small jolt from the wires connecting to the diagnostic center in his arm was still annoying. However, it was designed in such a way that it looked like a machine used to take blood. Feeling a chill down his spine he turned the machine on and clamped his jaw as the usual pain coursed through every fiber of his being. He tried to recall when the process began to hurt as much as it had been. It was probably right before Spike left.

"Damn it, why is it taking so long", Bonnie hissed as the pain began to cloud his vision and senses.

Before he could collect himself, his world went dark and a flashing warning sign lit up the diagnostic screen on the machine. His absence hadn't gone unnoticed though. After an hour Bon began to worry and start to look around the building from the shadows. However, before he could get to his brother's usual sanctuary he was called back by Freddy to perform once more. The shadow sighed and acknowledged that he would have to hope that someone else located his brother before he could. Freddy and the others had taken notice as well and as soon as a break presented itself Freddy vowed he would go look. Thirteen songs later the bear got off the stage and made his way towards one of the two places Bonnie would stow himself away in. Entering the workshop, he noticed Bonnie asleep while hooked up to the diagnostics machine that Spike left. The warning sign had him concerned though. Tapping on the screen his eyes focused as the code appeared on the screen.

SystemcodeDiagnostics()

Describe StackString{}

Context "Test"

SensorsInput data

Sound Input

Output disabled

Input enabled

System Stable

Light Input

Input disabled

{Sensor(temp) Disabled}

System Stable

EffectorsData

Stabilizers

{function(temp) Disabled}

MotorsData

Pneumatics

(ERROR)

Input/output

Corrupted host

/Maintenance needed/

Function (ERROR)

System Unstable

HydraulicsInput?

Input/(stable)

Output/?{Operational)}

/Maintenanceoptional/

System Operational?

Main Processor

Input systems/{Stable}

Compoundssafe

ContextStable

Output systems/?{Operational)

CompoundsOperational

Context?[ERROR]/()

System Stable

He looked as the screen gave an option to print out the error report. Hitting Y for yes, he watched as the machine spat out a piece of paper with the code on it. Stuffing it into his suit he made a note to get ahold of Jeremy immediately. Looking towards the dormant bot he gave a faint sigh and disconnected him from the machine, "Rest easy friend."

"Freddy, we need you back on stage!" Chica called.

Freddy quickly returned to the stage and noticed the time. They would start to close soon. Never had the bear been happy at the idea of all the children leaving. As he waited for everyone to leave time seemed to take longer than he had hoped. Mari noticed the bear's frustration and placed a hand on their shoulder after everyone left, "What's wrong? You're agitated."

"It's about Bonnie. It's not good." Freddy sighed.

Jeremy seemed to pick up on their discussion, "Where is he anyways? It's like he vanished."

"He apparently collapsed at the diagnostics machine. When I found him, he appeared to still be "asleep" but I also found this." Freddy spoke and handed Jeremy the report he had printed out.

Jeremy looked over the paper and his eyes seemed to widen at the words in the report. Immediately he grabbed the nearest phone which was at the Prize Counter and called Spike. He wasn't too surprised that Wrench had answered the phone though, "Wrench, I need you and Spike on speaker. You're on speaker here."

"What's up Jeremy?" Spike asked.

Jeremy seemed hesitant, "If I read you a report that came out of the machine…can you explain it to us? I know some of this from my brief time in the repair department."

"I take it that it's finally starting to have problems?" Wrench asked.

Jeremy sighed, "It seems that way."

The manager read off the report as everyone listened except for Bon who had gone off to tend to his brother. Freddy was thankful that Bon had left and that he had gotten the error off the screen on the machine. After Jeremy read the error code Spike gave a faint sigh and told everyone to sit down.

"Papa, what's Pneumatics?" Faye asked.

Foxy sighed, "I don't know, sweetie."

"Pneumatics is part of our motor functions that works with the hydraulics." Wrench responded softly, "However, Spike is the one that programmed all the codes so he'll have to explain things from here."

"Tell us Spike. How bad is it?" Fred asked worried about how the news would affect his best friend.

Spike gave a faint sigh, "I'll try and break it down as easily as possible by trying to relate it to a human body. First off everything runs like a nervous system for him. The Stack and String in the second lines are telling you what format the report is being shown in. In this case a stack, and the context is telling you what it's doing. The sensors are how anything receives information from the world around them. Keeping up so far?"

"Think so" Leo scratched the back of his head.

Jeremy nodded, "That makes sense. What's next?"

"Normally a sensor stack would be in for the forces outside of the body. In the case of Bonnie and the other human bodies it is connected and placed with the Effectors. Sensors are almost always just input. Meaning it's information that comes from somewhere else from outside the body. Though, when you hear your own voice that is considered an Output. Based on what you've told me Bonnie passed out while hooked up to the machine. Due to that he can't make any output when it comes to his sensors. However, his input is NOT disabled due to how I designed the body. Input is always kept open in case of an emergency."

"Sounds about right, he'd be the first one to respond anyways" Foxy uttered.

Everyone nodded and Mari spoke, "What about the rest of the report?"

"I'm getting there Mari, promise. The main sensors are stable so there's little to no problem and I don't see it causing any issues. Now the effectors are a little different. They help control the body movement. The Stabilizers are more of a program than a function. It tells the body to keep aligned and stable through daily activities. This function is a 'passive function', meaning that if Bonnie bends over the program can't force him to stand up. It can get confused though if it's been too damaged. The effects would be for him to have trouble bending and moving." Spike responded his voice sounding heavy, "That's not even the worst of it though. The 'Motors' is another effector. It's not an actual motor, instead it's actual motor movement. For the kiddies still in the room it's what Bonnie uses to move around. That's right Foxy I'm talking about you."

Foxy scowled, "Ye itching for a fight, punk?"

"Enough, both of you!" Freddy hissed, "Spike, continue please."

"Sure thing Fazhead" Spike replied, "Anyways, the pneumatics to us are like bones in a human body. They help Bonnie move around, but are under the influence of the stabilizer program. Thankfully they aren't the main support and structure in Bonnie's body. However, they do connect the main support to the moving functions. From the report you read out Jeremy it seems the Pneumatics are crashing. The input and output are disabled during the diagnostics and are messed up somehow. The corrupted host reading means that this malfunction is effecting the rest of his body. Meaning his body won't function the way that it's supposed to. This part of the system is unstable and needs to be fixed ASAP, or the body will fail."

"Oh no…" Chica looked down.

Spike sighed, "There is some good news though. The hydraulics are still operational but will need work on them soon before they become unstable as well. For the kits since I'm sure they're confused the hydraulics for us bots are like the joints in a human body. They allow us to bend and turn freely. The final part, the processor, aka our "brain" is fine. If something happens to that there isn't a damn thing I can do to save him. The compounds at the end is pretty much a summary. Though he has some issues the diagnostics are still listing him as stable and functional for now. If you can get him here somehow Jeremy I'll do all that I can to help him."

"Thanks Spike, I'll be in touch" Jeremy responded and hung up the phone.

The manager felt his heart sink and the bots felt a sudden remorse for their friend. Their body was on its last legs. The news Spike just delivered was gut wrenching and Jeremy now had to explain all of this to Bonnie. He could only hope that the bot would take the news in stride and they'd figure out something to do. Spike had mentioned that if Bonnie could make it out to the west coast they would do all they could. That left the man with a predicament. Bonnie helped keep the place afloat but if they couldn't repair him here he needed to go out west. He was pulled from his thoughts as a voice pulled him away.

"Ugh…. I'm sorry Jeremy…" Bonnie leaned against a doorframe that lead into the main room.

Leo blinked and quickly ran and hugged the humanized bot causing Bonnie to blink, "Uh…. Did something happen?"

"We need to talk Bonnie…the diagnostics machine came up with something you need to see." Jeremy spoke and looked towards the apartment, "Alone."

"Okay?" Bonnie blinked and managed to get Leo off his legs.

Fred hurried towards the workshop to keep Bon occupied while Jeremy delivered the news. Meanwhile Jeremy explained to Bonnie what Freddy had discovered, and the only solution that was available. Bonnie sat down on the couch completely shocked about everything that had just been revealed to him. His body was on the verge of non-functioning. There was only one thing he could do if he wanted to continue to "live".

"I can help you get across country" Jeremy sat down across from Bonnie, "Land or air?"

Bonnie looked down at the ground, "You and I both know it can only be land. I would never get past airport security."

"Good point" Jeremy muttered and looked at the dejected bot, "Look, we know you won't give up. At least not without a fight."

The humanized rabbit chuckled, "You know…I knew this would come eventually I thought I was prepared for it. Yet it feels so surreal now."

"As a precaution and to avoid any more damage, lay off on your abilities. Wrench said that if you tried to teleport there you'd kill yourself instantly." Jeremy warned, "We'll get you a car and help you get there via road. I know we just laid a lot on you so take some time to think about it. Take tomorrow off and we'll figure something out."

Bonnie nodded and made his way towards his room before letting sleep claim him once more. His world was now entirely upside down. The first thoughts he experienced was how this would relate to a human becoming sick. There was nothing that could be done at this building. So perhaps it was best he at least tried to see if Spike and Wrench could help. Bonnie compared it to when Leo had to go to various hospitals to see if they could help him. Now he was facing something quite similar.

'Welcome to humanity' Bonnie internally groaned.

Overall System: Stable

=End=


	2. Reflections

Reflections

A/N: Here we go again with another chapter. Anyone who doesn't belong to Scott Cawthon belongs to me. Once again thank you to my friend BewitchingMayham for helping me out with this story!

Bonnie looked at the sheet of paper in his hands as if he had never seen it before. He had been staring at it for the last half hour as if he were in shock. He had built and repaired enough bots in his time to know what the diagnostics meant. If he couldn't be repaired it would be the end of the line plain and simple. Putting the paper down on his desk he made his way towards a mirror and noticed just how bad off he looked. His eyes seemed duller than yesterday and his body shaking was a little more noticeable. Sighing he pulled his hair back into a short pony tail before he trimmed his bangs. Several questions began to fill his mind.

How much of the prototype was salvageable?

Would the others eventually suffer like he was if they stayed in the human body for too long?

How much time did he have left before the problems began to spread?

"Come on Bonnie pull yourself together" the humanized rabbit groaned and laid his forehead against the wall mirror, "It's not the end of the world. There's still a chance to fix this…Isn't there?"

Receiving no answer, the bot sighed and leaned against the wall and looked up at the pale white ceiling. Holding up one of his hands he began to allow the memories of his life so far play. The first one was of his initial activation alongside Freddy at Fredbear's. How had things changed since then. They were no longer nightmare inducing animatronics. Now they were about as kid friendly as a giant robot could get. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to get lost in the memory.

 _It was 1973._

 _A light shone on the animatronic rabbit's face as he barely made out the words of the humans activating him. Before he could get a sense of where he was a red and white guitar was thrust into his hands. It was heavy even for his metal frame at the time. Acting as if he were still dormant Bonnie looked around the room and noticed the large brown bear standing next to him. He wore a small black top hat, black tie, and bore a microphone in his hand. He was probably the most peculiar looking bot he had ever witnessed. Yet, this was the only other bot he had come to meet. Once the humans left for the night Bonnie turned to the bear, "H-Hello?"_

" _Oh good, I'm not the only one activated then" the bear gave a sigh of relief._

 _Bonnie blinked, "You acted like you were deactivated too?"_

" _Certainly, don't want to scare the crap out of the humans too bad, right?" the bear laughed and offered his free hand, "I'm Freddy Fazbear."_

 _Bonnie took the bear's hand, "I'm Bonnie the Bunny."_

" _Bonnie? Isn't that a girl's name? You don't sound like a girl." Freddy quickly joked._

 _The rabbit glared at the bear, "I didn't exactly ask for this name thank you."_

" _I feel sorry for anyone who bears it. Especially a boy" Freddy chuckled, "Maybe if you strain your voicebox hard enough you'll sound like a girl!"_

 _Bonnie had it and dropped his guitar and poked the bear in the nose. Both bots were surprised by the sudden honking noise that followed it. Bonnie's glare went from anger to rather smug, "At least I don't make any honking noises. Better keep that a secret there Freddy. Would be a shame if that got out."_

" _Why you" Freddy scowled, "Asshole."_

" _Takes one to know one" Bonnie retorted._

 _The two bots broke down laughing at their remarks towards one another. They had spent the rest of the night getting to know one another. They had been built to be best friends for the course of their functionality. Beside every Freddy would always be a Bonnie._

"I certainly can't leave now and break the tradition" Bonnie sighed and got up, "Wonder what that asshole is up to anyways."

"Watching your sorry ass as always" Freddy spoke from the shadows.

Bonnie chuckled and watched as the shadow materialized, "Awww come on Fred, you know you love me."

"Don't push it lassie." Freddy teased.

Bonnie scowled and poked the bear in the nose before crossing his arms, "And you're here, why?"

"Was on break and wanted to well…make sure you're okay…well as okay as you can be", Freddy responded.

Bonnie shrugged, "Well for what the humans would call "dying" I guess I feel pretty decent. I mean it's only a small malfunction. Yeah my one system is operational for now but hopefully I can keep going."

"You should really go see them" Freddy pressed.

Bonnie sighed, "Freddy, I can make my own decisions. Besides, you have a Bonnie up on the stage."

"Yes, but it isn't MY Bonnie! We miss having you on stage with us…Would you at least…consider going back to your old body?"

"I can't Freddy. If I'm deprived of sensations anymore I'm more likely to lose my "mind". I've accepted what I've become I thought you had too." Bonnie responded in a hushed tone.

Freddy reached for his friend but instead pulled his hand back, "Bonnie, of course I have. All of us have….it just hasn't been easy for us."

"It hasn't exactly been a picnic for me either. My entire being, my entire life was turned upside down. I was no longer a normal bot…. instead…I felt more human than machine. If it's my time to go…then who am I to argue?" Bonnie sighed and held his head as he leaned against the wall, "Don't tell Bon about this. Regardless of what he does or demands, don't tell him."

Freddy gave a faint sigh and sat down next to him, "He deserves to know…Don't you think?"

"He's fragile enough as it is, Freddy" Bonnie looked up towards the wall his eyes brimming with tears, "The last thing he needs to know is this. Granted he's come so far since the incident in 87' but why put him through more pain with this?"

Freddy frowned, "Because that's what family does. They bring happiness, but also pain. The two of you have a bond that's been forged between moments of happiness and moments of sheer agony. Somedays I think he'd be lost without you and you'd be lost without him."

Bonnie sighed and closed his eyes as a few tears streamed down his exhausted features. Freddy taking the hint left the troubled bot alone and returned to his physical body. Part of him was already mentally tormenting himself to ask Bonnie such a request. He was right after all, he couldn't go back to a life of sensory deprivation. That's what these large bodies were, devoid of feeling, devoid of life. The human bodies they now had at their disposal were different in so many ways. They could feel physically and emotionally. At first it overwhelmed them but after a little time they adjusted. Their bodies were the alpha type while their friend remained trapped in a failing prototype.

"Freddy, something wrong?" Chica asked placing a hand on the bear's shoulder.

Freddy nodded, "It's about what we discussed. I think it's a lot worse than we thought and I certainly didn't help."

Chica's features fell, "Oh, I see…. Freddy what did you do?"

"I asked him to come back to the stage. I know it was insensitive of me now…but I thought that just maybe-"

"Freddy…" Chica sighed, "We know that he can't return to the stage. To deprive him of his senses would be the worst thing we could ever do."

"I know and it was stupid of me to even make such a request" Freddy replied quietly.

Chica sighed and rubbed the bear's back, "I know you miss how things used to be. I do too. However, we have to be supportive of him regardless of what he chooses."

"Even if it means watching him suffer until he no longer functions?"

"So, he's thinking about not going then?"

"It appears that way, yes."

"Hopefully he'll change his mind" Chica spoke softly.

Meanwhile down in the basement Bonnie looked at his old withered form and knelt in front of it, "I wonder if you can still hear me. Or if you're even active still after what happened."

The withered rabbit remained silent but a single red pinprick eye looked back at him. Bonnie sighed and looked at the red orb looking back at him, "It's hard to believe that with that appearance anyone could have loved us."

 _It was 1987 and the first week of the New Fazbear Location's Business._

" _You guys are the legends we have to live up to!" Toy Bonnie spoke as the withered models gathered around him._

 _Bonnie for the life of him couldn't figure out what was wrong with the toy rabbit. Instead of running away in fear and disgust he seemed to be drawn towards him and the others. He spent some of the night helping repair them before attempting to get the night guard. The plastic rabbit seemed to wear his "heart" on his sleeve and put everyone else before himself. Something that resonated with the decaying rabbit but also annoyed him to a degree. Such a nature would leave the rabbit with wounds and mistrust eventually. However, there was some charm to it. Bonnie watched as Freddy and the others grew fond of the toy rabbit. As much as he hated to admit it he had grown fond of him too._

" _Good evening Bon!" Freddy called and started to stand up, "Don't suppose that the others will get mad if we have some fun?"_

" _You want to help us get the night watch? I don't see any issues with it!" Bon responded warmly._

" _Great!" Foxy laughed and began to twitch, "I can't wait to tear em to pieces!"_

 _Bonnie shook his head, "Foxy, calm down."_

" _Ye can't make me!" Foxy growled._

 _Bon chuckled, "Oh yeah I brought someone for you to meet Foxy. Mangle, it's okay to come in!"_

 _Mangle peered through the door, "Oh my….they look worse off than I do."_

" _Bon, who's this?" Chica asked._

 _Bon rubbed the back of his head, "This is Mangle, she's kinda like an outcast too. She's been wanting to meet you guys for the last few nights."_

" _How are ye hanging from the ceiling lass?" Foxy asked._

 _Mangle looked down, "Well…as my name states…I'm nothing but a mangled mess."_

" _Well I think yer beautiful" Foxy responded._

 _Bonnie swore that if he had eyes he would have rolled them. Instead he was nothing but a faceless creature with a missing arm. As everyone left he remained in the corner he was placed in. Much to his annoyance Bon had stayed in the room with him. The blue rabbit sat in front of the withered model and almost seemed to be in awe._

" _What do you want?" Bonnie asked._

 _Bon winched a little at the chill in his voice, "I…I wanted to help you. I looked around some of the old crates in the basement. I found something…I think it was yours."_

" _Hmmm?"_

 _Bonnie watched as Bon pulled out his old guitar from his previous location. The plastic cased rabbit placed it before the withered rabbit and seemed to be uneasy. Bonnie looked at the toy rabbit, "Why did you bring this here!? I can't even play!"_

 _Bon seemed to wince and his voice became unusually soft, "If I strum the strings then you can play, right? I heard you were able to play with both hands."_

" _You heard right" Bonnie leaned against the wall, "Fine, let's see what you can do."_

 _Bon nodded and for the rest of the night the two played together creating haunting melodies full of different feelings. As morning came Bonnie dragged Bon back to the main stage and ignored the disgusted glares from Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. Patting Bon on the head he started towards the parts and service room once more, "Have a good day Bon."_

" _I'll see you later tonight, brother!" Bon called after the rabbit._

' _Brother' Bonnie thought, 'How odd…'_

"Brother, you shouldn't be down here" Bon's voice echoed through the basement room.

Bonnie jolted and gripped at his chest as it tensed up, "D-Damn it Bon don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last 10 minutes" Bon muttered, "You were just sitting there blankly staring at your old body."

Bonnie sighed, "Was just thinking about something is all."

"What are you hiding from me? You haven't been acting like your usual self as of late." Bon replied quietly, "You promised you would never keep things from me."

The older bot sighed and got up, "Bon, there are somethings that for me to protect you from it I need to keep it away from you. This is one of those things."

"There you go treating me like a little kid again!" Bon spat.

Bonnie brushed his bangs out of his face, "If you'd quit acting like one then maybe it would change. Ever think of that?"

"Take that back!" Bon yelled.

Bonnie crossed his arms, "Why should I? Besides, unlike you I have nothing else to lose."

"What do you mean?" the blue rabbit now sounded concerned.

Bonnie groaned, "Damn it. I'm sorry for this Bon."

"Sorry for what?" Bon asked now alarmed.

Bonnie's old body got up and knocked the toy rabbit out as Bonnie felt a tear slide down his cheek, "That I can't be there to protect you any longer."

Bonnie sighed and started to drag his brother towards the main room once more. Freddy quickly greeted him and got Bon back onto the main stage. The bear noticed that Bonnie seemed to be trembling slightly and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We support you regardless."

"Thank you, Freddy" Bonnie spoke softly, "I guess there's no other option. I need to go see Spike and see if this can be fixed. If the worst happens, please take care of him."

Freddy nodded, "Fine, but I know you'll be okay. You won't allow yourself to go that easily."

Bonnie nodded and made his way for the office with his final decision in mind. He couldn't allow things to end this way. He wasn't sure if his guilt was finally starting to catch up with him or not. Peering into the office he gently knocked on the door frame and pulled Jeremy away from his paperwork, "Yes Bonnie?"

"I….I need to go…" Bonnie spoke.

Jeremy nodded fully understanding what Bonnie was saying, "Alright we'll get you ready to go then. Remember all those driving lessons?"

"Of course, I do. Remember I got a license somehow" Bonnie replied.

Jeremy chuckled, "Ah I do remember that. Honestly, it's been a godsend. I don't know what we're going to do with you gone."

"I'm sure you'll manage somehow" Bonnie chuckled, "So what now?"

Jeremy tapped his chin, "Get your things ready and say your goodbyes. Then when you're ready to go I have something to show you."

Bonnie nodded and made his way towards the main room. Thankfully they were slow since it was close to closing time. Everyone noticed him and quickly pulled him into hugs while some fought off the urge to cry. Bonnie wasn't used to the attention and felt himself shy away. He looked towards the show stage and noticed Bon was still knocked out. Giving a faint sigh, he walked up towards his replacement, "Can I trust my little brother in your hands?"

"Certainly" the new Bonnie responded.

Bonnie looked towards Bon and gave a weak response, "He's fragile. Chances are when he wakes up and I'm not here he will come unhinged. Music generally calms him down. If worst comes to worst Freddy and the others will step in to keep him in line."

"It's quite cold to keep something like this away from family" new Bonnie replied.

Bonnie shrugged, "This is all I can do to protect him if I don't make it back."

"It's a coward move if you ask me" the rabbit spoke and shrugged.

Bonnie decided to keep his calm rather than let his anger get ahold of him. He was caught off guard as Mari pulled him into a hug and wished him a safe journey. They also demanded that they kept in touch as often as they could. The humanized bot nodded and understood the repercussions of not keeping to their word. Giving a faint sigh, he returned to his room and packed what few belongings he had into a suitcase. A few outfits, phone charger, a couple of books, and a picture of him and Bon on a day they spent out of the building. The two were looking rather happy. Bonnie stood behind his brother and was giving Bon 'bunny ears'. Bonnie placed the picture in the suitcase and closed it.

'I'm sorry Bon, but I can't let you see me like this' Bonnie thought to himself as he made his way into the setting sun.

Overall System: Stable

=End=


	3. Alone

Alone

A/N: At it once again. I don't know why but I am enjoying the writing process for this one quite a bit. Any character that doesn't belong to me belongs to Scott Cawthon. I will be getting in touch with a few people if their oc's want to make a return. Once again, a huge thankyou to BewitchingMayham for her help in this. Enjoy.

Bonnie sighed as he tried to focus on the long stretch of road before him. It was about 3 AM he had been driving for the past five hours nonstop. He wanted to get as much distance between himself and the pizzeria before Bon woke up. He hated that he left his little brother behind but this was something that he had to protect him from. Death was never a pleasant thing, and the toy rabbit had seen enough of it to last several lifetimes. Feeling sleep starting to crawl up his exhausted frame Bonnie pulled off the nearest exit he could find. After a little searching, he came across a rather shoddy looking motel.

"Beggars can't be choosers I guess" Bonnie groaned and laid his head against the steering wheel, "Couple of hours then back on the road."

Walking into the main lobby of the motel he could have sworn he just walked into the opening scene of a horrible horror movie. The place was severely dated, and water stains were present on the ceiling and walls. The lobby itself smelled like cheap perfume and cigarettes. The faded yellow wallpaper was peeling off the wall in some places. At the front desk sat a shrewd looking man with beady eyes, "Can I help you?"

"Do you have any rooms for rent? I just need one for a night." Bonnie spoke trying not to show his concern.

The man nodded, "We do have one room available, the honeymoon suite. It'll be 150 a night."

"I'll take it for a night. I'll be out of here in the morning."

"Check out is at 11 AM. Do enjoy your stay" the man spoke and handed Bonnie the key to the room.

Bonnie made his way towards the room mentally preparing himself for whatever he would find. Opening the door, he found himself surrounded by faded floral wallpaper. The room had a scent of fake flowers. The carpet was a faint powder pink and looked as dated as the room. Bonnie gave an exhausted sigh and laid down on the lump-filled mattress. He didn't even care about the rest of the room he needed to sleep. Despite his body's protests he closed his eyes and tried to focus on other things. Things felt different and out of place. It made him feel vulnerable to where uneasiness almost took over. If anything, he wished he had grabbed one more thing from the pizzeria before he left. As he struggled to sleep someone watched from the shadows. Freddy had grown slightly worried and remembered what Bon had taught him about his abilities. He could track Bonnie down and find him for a moment once more. The shadow bear gave a faint sigh and left something beside the sleeping bot. Giving a gentle pat on the back the shadow vanished and allowed the exhausted bot to sleep.

Bonnie jolted awake from the feeling and looked around the room franticly. However, his sight soon fell on something that was not in the room before he entered. It was a small blue plush of Toy Bonnie. Bonnie picked it up with trembling hands and pulled it close thanking whoever had delivered it to him. Granted, Bon couldn't be with him but this was enough to help him get through the night.

"Any other time Bon, I really wish you were here" Bonnie spoke quietly before falling back asleep.

The troubled bot began to sleep soundly for the rest of the night. Around 9 AM he was already up and getting ready to leave one more. In the bathroom, he sighed upon seeing the horrendous shade of pink once more. Mentally groaning he pulled himself into the shower and allowed the warm water to run down his exhausted frame. Since he had started to live as a human he had come to love showers and baths. There was something about the warm water that helped him relax after a long day of work. After a horrible rest, the warm water was well welcomed. Getting out of the shower he pulled himself together and hurried to leave the dreaded place. Double checking everything he sighed after everything was put away. Picking up the stuffed plush of Bon he placed it into his bag and made his way for the lobby. Along the way he heard several different things that made his "skin" crawl.

"Shut up you damn-" a voice screamed.

Another room contained a group of people freaking out about their drugs being gone. Bonnie decided that next time he would do more research on places to stay. After checking out of the hell hole he made his way back towards the car that had been purchased for the journey. It was a small SUV that was comfortable enough for him. The only protest Bonnie really had been that it was bought brand new. Climbing into the silver vehicle he turned it on and watched as everything connected. Going through the contact list from his phone he selected a number and listened to the muted rings. Eventually a groggy voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Jeremy" Bonnie leaned against the steering wheel, "Just making sure the place is still standing"

Jeremy yawned, "Ah Bonnie, take it you're starting off again? Where did you even end up?"

"A motel that looks like it literally came out of a horror movie. Probably the worst sleep I've ever had in my life, and there are a few contenders for that spot." Bonnie chuckled, "Everyone okay?"

"For the most part…Bon's acting…off" Jeremy spoke in a hushed tone.

Bonnie mentally prepared himself, "How off?"

"Enough that it's taken Shadow Freddy and Fredbear to restrain him."

"Shit" Bonnie gave an exasperated sigh, "Who's ass do I need to kick if I make it back home?"

Jeremy laughed a little, "Not sure, Fred is looking into it right now"

"I swear if it was that replacement"

"Five bucks and a Freddy head it was" Jeremy replied.

Bonnie laid his head against the steering wheel, "Just for that I should dismantle him."

"Not worth the energy buddy. Remember, don't burn yourself out driving take time to explore and see the world around you. Call us when you get in somewhere for the night, okay?" Jeremy asked rather calmly despite the chaos going on behind him.

Bonnie pulled himself together, "Sure thing, don't let the building burn to the ground."

The two hung up and Bonnie pulled out of the parking lot to the hellhole he had endured. Giving a faint sigh, he turned on the radio and listened while he made his way towards the interstate again. If his little brother was acting off Bonnie already knew what could follow it. Either Bon would settle down and get back into the flow of things or he would somehow escape the pizzeria and hunt him down. He was almost positive that the later would happen. Focusing on the road once more he decided to place those thoughts at the back of his mind.

After driving for a few more hours he decided to take a break and allow himself to stretch out. He found himself in a small sleepy town and decided to look around for a bit. It was quaint and along the main strip of the town stood old brick buildings from another time. The bot looked through the various window displays trying to figure out how these drew in a human's attention. His eyes came across a small game store and something caused the bot to walk in. Opening the door, he was greeted with the scent of paper, food, and musty books.

"Can I help you?" a voice called from the back.

Bonnie looked around, "Just looking around, thanks!"

The bot looked around the store and noticed things that he had only heard about before from the others. Looking through the comics he noticed several different super heroes and wondered just how many there were out there. Then confusion set in as he found reboots of the same said characters. Just how could people follow such odd and off the wall story lines? Shaking his head, he looked around some more and noticed a few items pertaining to Halo and DOOM. Instantly his mind drifted back to Mike and Leo. They would have loved to have figures of their favorite respective space marine. Then his eyes fell on something he thought he would never see again.

In the corner of the store there was memorabilia from Fredbear's diner and the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Bonnie felt a chill run down his spine as he looked at the old pictures. His body looked like something out of a child's nightmare as with the others. He could easily recall that Fredbear's became Freddy's right after Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were retired. They had those horrible looking bodies until they were restored and remodeled after the incident at the toy location. What really left him unsettled though was masks for each of the animatronics. Seeing a hollow version of his old face looking back at him made him uneasy. Perhaps he was starting to understand why he and Bon seemed to plague Jeremy's nightmares.

"Ever been there?" a voice belonging to a young adult.

Bonnie chuckled, "To which one? Fredbear's or Freddy's?"

"There is no way you could have been at Fredbears! You don't look much older than me!" the adult spoke. They were a young man probably in their late teens early 20's. They had short shaggy brown hair and dark rimmed glasses.

Bonnie chuckled, "I was though, was at Freddy's too. Did you know that each of the animatronic masks contain a secret switch in them? That can either detach a jaw or faceplate?"

"You're bullshitting me!" the man spoke.

Bonnie grabbed the mask that probably belonged to him at some point, "Watch and learn then."

The young man looked mortified as Bonnie found the switch and instantly the front part of the face fell loose. He then carefully removed it and placed it over his face almost reliving a part of his former life, "And to replace them you simply reverse the process."

The human looked amazed as Bonnie returned the mask to its pristine state, "How do you know so much about that kind of stuff?"

"I just have a very personal connection with the animatronics is all" Bonnie spoke, "I didn't catch your name."

"Zach" the young man smiled, "And yours."

Bonnie shrugged, "My name isn't important. I was just passing through here anyways."

"You seem odd…. You know how these old animatronics work but you don't look much older than me. How old are you?"

'Oh you have no idea I'm easily pushing 40 years now if not longer if you count those years I was decommissioned' Bonnie thought to himself but smiled, "Not much older than you really."

"Bull" Zach spoke.

Bonnie chuckled, "I would advise you to drop the subject. But out of curiosity what do you know about the pizzeria's history?"

Zach blinked, "Well my brother was a night watchman for the toy location for a week. He was going to college in that town and it seemed like a simple job. He switched shifts after a week due to things that freaked him out. He told me that the withered models I mean these guys were nightmare inducing freaks. Would roam around the building and try to get into his office. He always said Chica and Bonnie were the ugliest though. I mean One's jaw just kinda hung there and Bonnie had no face."

"Oh?" Bonnie had to remind himself not to laugh it was true to a degree he was nightmare fuel back then.

Zach nodded, "All that would stare back at you were two red pinprick eyes! He also seemed to be one of the quickest ones to move around the building."

"Wouldn't you be happy to move around after being stuck in a rotting building for years?" Bonnie asked crossing his arms, "I know I certainly would take any chance that I got to move even if it was just for a couple of hours. The guy that replaced your brother he's the owner and general manager of the only standalone location of Freddy's now."

"Really?! That's cool I had heard about it! Honestly, I want to see the place so bad I heard Pirate's Cove is modeled off a real ship now! I also heard that the toy models are on stage again, and that the original Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were discovered and now back in service!" Zach seemed like he was starting to fanboy which made Bonnie slightly uncomfortable.

The bot endured it though and smiled, "Well if you ever make it out there tell them Bonnie sent ya. Freddy might give you a private tour."

Zach blinked and looked at the bot, "Bonnie? Is that your name? Hang on…wait a minute! Are you-"

"It's just simply my name nothing more nothing less." Bonnie spoke and made his way towards the door, "it is best you forget that this meeting ever occurred. Or perhaps I'll have to haunt your nightmares as well."

As Bonnie left he could hear Zach calling for his brother going on about how a strange person came and knew about the animatronics. The bot chuckled and looked at the time realizing it was already well past noon. Hurrying back to the SUV he made his way for the interstate once more hoping to get a little more time on the road before he called it a day. He was floored that he ran into someone who even knew about what happened after hours at the pizzeria. Their movement was nothing but an urban legend except to those who were brave enough to try and survive five nights.

"Might as well cut my losses and find somewhere soon for the night," Bonnie mumbled to himself.

Part of him just couldn't stop thinking about what Zach had said. Shaking the thoughts away Bonnie noticed a sign for the next exit that simply read 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'. The bot smiled faintly and made his way for the exit. He was curious to see how the rest of the franchise was doing. After a long forty-five-minute stretch of stop and go traffic he found himself in the parking lot of a building he once despised. Locking the SUV, he made his way into the building and found himself in the chaos that these buildings often held. The smell of cheap pizza hung around the air, children were screaming and laughing while parents seemed to hide at their tables, and the animatronics remained on their stages entertaining the masses. Bonnie wondered if these bots were "alive" like he and the others were.

"Can I help you?" a manager looked at the humanized bot.

Bonnie blinked, "Huh? Oh no I'm just stopping through. This building seems so different than the one I'm from. I'm an assistant manager over at the one in Springsville."

"THE Springsville?" the manger asked, "Where they have-"

Bonnie nodded, "Yes, the only one that's independently owned and run."

"Along with all the original models. That building is the envy of the franchise. However, everyone in this area loves us for being here," the manager spoke almost in a proud tone, "Our lineup may not be as diverse as yours but we're still strong contenders."

"Honestly, it's kinda nice just seeing those three up there," Bonnie replied softly.

The manager nodded, "We were surprised when we heard the toy models were back in service at your location. Especially after that whole incident with Toy Bonnie."

"He didn't even hurt anyone yet they tore him apart," Bonnie sighed, "We were able to rebuild him though and for the most part he's stable. Jumpy around humans though but can't blame him."

"You sympathize with soulless machines? They're just programmed endoskeletons," the manager spoke.

Bonnie looked back towards the stage, "You'd be surprised I'm sure. There is always more to this place than meets the eye."

The manager looked at the humanized bot but decided to leave them alone. After the bots were done performing Bonnie started to approach them. Just by the minute eye movements the humanized bot understood that they were very much alive. As easily as he could see through them, they could see through him as well. Before Bonnie left he looked towards the four bots and gave a weak smile, "Show them that they're wrong. Just don't replicate our mistakes. Scare them, not murder them. Take it from one of THE original ones."

The bots gave a faint nod and later that night as Bonnie rested at a hotel close by news broke out that the animatronics had come to life. No one was injured and the issue was quickly resolved. The bots just had simple demands. A few breaks a day, weekly maintenance, and the ability to roam freely at night. Simple demands that every other location seemed to follow except this one until now. Bonnie was sure by now he would be getting a call from an angry Mari or something. Hearing his phone ring he answered it without looking at the number, "Hello?"

"So, from what I heard one of MY employees helped crack down on a locations unethical practices," Jeremy spoke through the phone, "Miss the chaos that much?"

"It draws me in like a moth to a flame," Bonnie chuckled, "Besides it helped ease this nagging feeling of being alone out here."

Jeremy gave a faint laugh, "I noticed you didn't get too far today. Took some time for yourself huh?"

"If I'm dying might as well enjoy some of my life, right? I found a small game and comic book shop. Apparently, the owner is the guy who worked the night shift before you. Scared his kid brother though. Won't lie it was kinda fun," Bonnie grinned, "But hopefully tomorrow I'll make better time and at least get to the next state over."

"Fair enough, Freddy may stop by. Spike sent something here but you were gone before we could give it to you. It's a smaller version of the diagnostics machine designed to look like a bracelet. That way you can keep an eye on your condition. Each time it's used Spike and I will get copies of the data, "Jeremy spoke while yawning, "This place was a zoo today. Four birthday parties with at least 20 people."

Bonnie blinked, "And no one is dead?"

"Surprisingly not, though I think the toys are up to something. Well at least Fred and Bon. They're acting rather secretive since this morning," Jeremy groaned.

Bonnie gave a faint sigh, "If what I think will happen does, I'll be sure to send him back."

"Don't want the company?"

"I don't need him seeing me die Jeremy" Bonnie felt a chill down his spine, "I think Freddy's here I'll talk to you later."

The bot hung up and noticed the shadow form of his best friend standing in the room. The two spent a few minutes catching up before Bonnie put on the dreaded bracelet. Though Freddy encouraged him to at least try it Bonnie refused. He had enough reminders of his limited functionality for one day. The shadow seemed to understand and refused to push the subject any further. Before he left Bonnie thanked him for leaving a plush behind for him, it was what he needed that night.

"Anytime, honestly wish one of us could have come with you. You really shouldn't be alone right now. I know how you mentally torment yourself about stuff like this," Freddy responded his voice troubled, "If he does somehow find you. Maybe consider taking him along. Like a last hurrah or something? No one wants to be alone especially with a burden like yours, Bonnie."

Before Bonnie could speak Freddy vanished into thin air. Leaving the bot more alone and conflicted than when he first started his journey. He had to travel all the way from the east coast to the west and he hadn't even left the first state of the trip yet. With a heavy heart, he pulled the plush of Bon close and allowed sleep to finally take over.

'I have to put more distance between myself and him. I can't allow him to watch me suffer and die in front of him. I don't care if he hates me for the rest of his life. I have to protect him from the cruel reality that I face now,' Bonnie thought.

Overall System: Stable

=End=


	4. Family

Family

A/N: A huge thank you to BewitchingMayham for her help with this story. I only own my characters and everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy.

It had been two days since Bonnie had left the pizzeria in a hope to keep himself alive. He knew that he should probably be rushing towards the west coast but the idea of living a normal life caught his interest. He had found himself at a small local fair full of life and happiness. Several small children ran around the fairgrounds with their parents close behind them. People went to and from different food booths and other stands. Bonnie found himself pondering why humans were always running from one place to the next? Sure, they had a limited amount of time given to them, but they could at least stop and smell the roses every now and then. His attention was pulled away from hearing a child in distress.

Turning around he noticed a small boy with his mother looking rather upset. Apparently, the person operating the booth had rigged the game. Bonnie looked at the upset child and upon hearing them start to cry he couldn't take it any longer. He walked behind the woman, "I saw it for myself. You rigged the game earlier. That throw would have knocked over all the bottles."

"Stay out of this you freak!" the game operator hissed.

Bonnie just smiled and placed a dollar down, "If I knock them all down, you give the kid whatever prize he wants."

"You're on then," the attendant hissed.

The woman looked at Bonnie rather shocked but the bot paid no mind. The humanized bot mentally groaned as his joints were starting to lock up some. However, there was a kid that needed cheering up so to hell with his own problems. Giving a faint sigh, he threw the first ball and knocked over the first stack of bottles. Looking at the next he seemed to analyze the next stack and aimed for its weak point. Again, the bottles fell. The final ball took out the remaining stack of bottles leaving the game attendant speechless. Bonnie smiled and crossed his arms, "I do believe we have a deal. Whatever the kid wants."

The small boy looked wide eyed as a large stuffed dragon was handed to him, "It's so fluffy!"

"Thank you so much," the boy's mother spoke, "Not many would stand up like that."

Bonnie shrugged, "I hate to see kids upset is all."

"Can I buy you a coffee or something?" the woman asked.

Bonnie was touched but he had to decline, "I appreciate it, but I can't. I have to get back on the road actually."

"Oh. Seeing family?"

Bonnie closed his eyes and shook his head, "No, I'm heading out west to seek medical treatment. I'm very ill actually but I figured along the way I might as well do some good here and there. Have a good night Ma'am."

With those words Bonnie quickly hurried back to the SUV and started back on his journey. For some reason, he was shaking more than usual and was starting to become concerned that his condition was getting worse. Pulling off to the side of the road at a rest stop he pulled out his cell and called home, "Jeremy? I'm about 20 miles out of the next major city. Can you see if there are any hotels close by? "

"Sure Bonnie, you okay? You sound pretty shaken up," Jeremy replied pulling up a map of the area Bonnie was in, "You almost sound like you're-"

"I'm fine, or as fine as I can be," Bonnie tried to reassure the manager, "How was everyone today?"

"Good for the most part. I think Bon has finally realized that you're not in the building anymore. He's become quite agitated and for the sake of everyone he hasn't been around very much. Honestly, I don't think I have ever recalled seeing him get angry with anything or anyone," Jeremy continued to look at the map, "There's a well-known hotel chain off the next exit. I already booked you a room."

Bonnie gave a faint nod, "Trust me Jeremy despite that friendly disposition of his. He can have quite a temper. The last words I said to him…we were in an argument. I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me now."

"Hate is such a strong word. Annoyed, maybe. Hate though, I don't even think he has it in his systems to hate anyone," Jeremy replied in a hushed tone.

Bonnie gave a weak laugh, "Trust me Jeremy. That last look in his eyes before I knocked him out. There was hatred in them. Maybe it's for the best though. If I don't make it back it'll hurt less for him."

"Don't be so sure about that," another voice spoke through the line.

Bonnie nearly jumped, "Hello Fred."

"Hello Bonnie, you know I have witnessed some cold stuff in my time but what you did really takes the top of the list," Fred responded in a cold voice, "Bon has been beside himself and his self-worth has gone to hell! Granted that replacement didn't help but the fact that you weren't there to back him up was a dick move!"

Bonnie could hear his brother in the background pleading with Fred to stop before he made matters worse, "Tell you what Fred, but Bon on the phone. Let him tell me that."

There was a disgusted sigh from Fred as he gave the phone to Bon, "H-Hello?"

"You don't have to act so scared, no one is coming after you with a sledge hammer Bon," Bonnie spoke pulling back onto the highway.

Bon's voice sounded softer than usual, "I'm sorry…is it my fault that you left?"

"No, and whoever is imitating my brother's voice better knock it off and tell me where the hell he is," Bonnie replied his voice carrying a sharp edge.

"He's good," Toy Chica could be heard in the background.

Freddy sighed and put the phone on speaker, "The thing is Bonnie. We don't know where Bon is. When we got up this morning his normal body was here, but the human one was gone."

"So, you mean to tell me that my little brother is out there somewhere trying to hunt me down?" Bonnie hissed.

Freddy didn't seem indifferent to Bonnie's tone, "Unfortunately, yes. If he finds you send him back if you want and I'll get down to who let him into the room that houses the human bodies. I have a few suspicions."

"I swear he is going to be the death of me!" Bonnie sighed and made his way for the hotel.

Meanwhile in the mentioned hotel's lobby Bon sat in a couch and looked around nervously. He couldn't believe that he had left the building. Chances are by now Bonnie would have been made aware of his escape and most likely be angry. The blue haired humanized bot sighed and pulled the Bonnie plush he had closer to him. At least this version of his brother didn't abandon him. This one he could yell and scream at until he turned blue and it wouldn't care. Giving a disheartened sigh Bon looked towards the clock, it was already 11 PM. Looking at his phone he turned towards the door just as a familiar looking bot came in completely soaked from a surprise downpour, "B-Brother?"

Bonnie nearly jolted upon hearing Bon's voice and turned towards it, "What are you doing here!?"

"I…." Bon sniffed and looked rather upset, "Can we….talk…please?"

Bon noticed that Bonnie was trembling and he couldn't tell if it was from his condition or if he was that enraged. However, the purple haired human sighed and checked into the room and looked at his brother, "With me. Now."

'He's furious' Bon mentally shivered.

Bonnie got into the SUV and Bon followed suit taking a seat in the passenger's seat. The smaller bot could tell that the larger one was on the verge of snapping. Bon had expected it to be bad but he never expected his brother to raise his voice at him, "What the fuck were you thinking of coming out here!? Damn it Bon you need to go home!"

"No! You promised you wouldn't leave me! You broke that promise to me!" Bon snapped back his voice quivering.

Bonnie turned towards his brother, "You had someone on stage with you, isn't that what you wanted?"

"No! I didn't want just anyone…I wanted YOU to be there with me! I…I knew it was impossible though…and I'd never ask you to make that kind of sacrifice!" Bon was starting to cry now, "Why…why did you shut me out! Why were you so damn afraid to tell me!? You forget I WAS dead! I'm the only one who'd probably get it…. but no…you were a stupid older brother and kept it hidden from me! The damn replacement told me about you leaving! Do you know how much that hurt!?"

"You can stay with me tonight, but tomorrow I am sending you back home," Bonnie spoke looking outside as the rain ran down the windshield.

Bon was now getting angry, "You didn't even listen to a damn thing I said did you!? You know what if you're so eager to die alone, fine!"

Bonnie watched as Bon got out of the vehicle and slammed the door shut. He had heard everything his little brother had said. He had tried so desperately to forget that his brother had been dead for a while. However, it seemed that as he tried to forget those long months he was causing his little brother more pain. The humanized rabbit sighed and laid his head against the steering wheel. He would have given anything to have Bon with him. Now the only thing he had done was push him away. Looking up from the steering wheel Bonnie realized two things.

He didn't want to die.

Or

If he was dying, he certainly didn't want to die alone.

"Damn it, I need to go after him," Bonnie quickly got out of the car and looked for his brother. Despite the dark and the rain, he could still see rather well.

He located his brother heading towards a crosswalk. However, Bon appeared to be so frustrated that he didn't realize it wasn't his turn to walk or the semi barreling towards him. Bonnie without even thinking of Wrench's warning pushed himself to teleport next to his brother and pull him out of the road. There was a sharp gasp from Bon as the semi barely missed the two. Bonnie gave a faint sigh of relief but knew that there would be a price to pay. His body was now screaming in protest though and he quickly fell to his knees trying to catch his breath, "D-Don't you dare….l-leave my sight ever...again!"

"B-Bonnie….y-you idiot!" Bon teared up and helped his brother up, "L-Let's get you inside. We need to get you looked at!"

Bonnie weakly nodded, "I'm sorry….I shouldn't have….kept this from you…"

"Just be quiet….we can talk once I get you fixed up some," Bon replied quietly and grabbed his brother's bag from the SUV.

The two quickly returned to the lobby and Bonnie asked for directions to the room. They were on the third floor in room 320. Bon got his brother to the room as quickly as possible. The room was well lit and put together. There was a single queen bed in the room with a bed stand on each side. On the wall, adjacent of the bed there was a dresser with a TV on it. Bon didn't care about that as he guided his brother towards the bed, "Easy, I got you."

Bon noticed the trembling was worse and gave a weak sigh before pulling out his phone. With a few quick swipes he had Spike and Wrench on the phone, "I need you two to walk me through something."

"What is it?" Wrench asked.

Bon pulled out what appeared to be a small tool box from his bag, "A quick repair job. How do I remove the synthetic skin to access what's underneath?"

"Okay, you know where the input for the machine is right? Close to it is a hidden button find it and press it," Spike Spoke, "Once you do that just run a finger over the area you need access to."

"Alright, thanks. I should be able to take it from there," Bon spoke and hung up, "Can you find it?"

"Already…a s-step a-ahead.." Bonnie spoke quietly.

Bon nodded and watched as parts of his brother's endoskeleton were revealed. With a faint sigh, he began to work on what parts he knew how to fix with relative ease. These bodies were quite complex and there was still a great deal he didn't know about them. However, with the experience he did have he knew what parts he could work on without causing his brother more discomfort. After a few hours, he finally got things finished. He was able to fix the pneumatics to a degree but it was still rough. Looking at the clock he realized it was almost 2 AM. Gently he nudged his brother who had fallen asleep again.

Bonnie almost seemed to jolt awake and gave a weak nod already knowing what was being asked of him. Finding the button again he watched as his skin seemed to replace itself. He looked towards Bon and noticed that the smaller bot looked exhausted. Before he could even speak the smaller bot motioned to the device on his brother's wrist. Bonnie silently nodded and watched as the screen seemed to lite up. After what felt like an eternity an email appeared on his phone with the results.

SystemcodeDiagnostics()

Describe StackString{}

Context "Test"

SensorsInput data

Sound Input

Output enabled

Input enabled

System Stable

Light Input

Input enabled

{SensorFunctioning}

System Stable

EffectorsData

Stabilizers

(ERROR)

Input

{online}

System Error

*(Maintenance needed(:)

System(part) Unstable

MotorsData

Pneumatics

Input/output

/Maintenance operational/

Function (part)

System Operational

HydraulicsInput

Input/(stable)

Output/(Operational)

System Operational

Main Processor

Input systems/{Stable}

Compoundssafe

ContextStable

Output systems/?{Operational)

CompoundsOperational

Context(Corrupted host(2))

System Operational

"What does it say?" Bon asked quietly.

Bonnie took a few more minutes to let it sink in, "Well….you fixed the pneumatics a bit….the hydraulics are a little more messed up though."

"I see…I…I can try again!" Bon got up.

Bonnie shook his head, "You've done enough for the night Bon. Come on you need to rest too."

Bon nodded still disheartened to see his brother trembling, "We…we should hurry."

"We'll get there when we get there" Bonnie laid back onto the bed, "Besides, since you're here…I'm going to show you the life of a human…and why it's a fate I don't want for you."

Bon looked around for a place to lay down and was shocked to see his brother pat next to him, "What do you mean though?"

"Their world is nothing like we thought it was. To constantly be bombarded by emotions, sights, smells, it can be very overwhelming…. Being human is nothing like we thought. Their lives aren't as carefree as we once believed them to be. Their lives are so short, almost meaningless. Yet they run themselves into the ground. They're always running from one place to the next. Listen Bon…I don't know if Spike and Wrench can really help me. But if you're here with me…I at least want to experience life for a little longer."

"W-what are you saying?" Bon asked worried.

Bonnie got up and seemed to have a feeling of peace to him, "We still have quite a way to go. Let's at least take a chance to live and experience life to the fullest that we can. Just me and you."

"I thought you were going to send me back," Bon spoke shaking a little.

Bonnie patted his brother's head, "I would be an idiot to do so. I promised to protect you no matter what. However, even if I'm in such a frail state I'll still do what I can. You've been suffering for such a long time…maybe this trip will help you too."

"M-Maybe," Bon muttered and then started to fall asleep, "J-Just don't leave me alone again."

Bonnie gave a faint chuckle and watched as Bon already fell asleep. He was conflicted to having his brother here. There was someone to keep an eye on him but at the same time Bonnie was worried about Bon's stability. The younger rabbit had come a long way from the tormented past he once had. However, Bonnie knew that deep in his mind parts of Springtrap's torture were still present. He also knew that large groups of people made Bon uneasy and quite unpredictable as well. Maybe there was a chance to help Bon face his demons and find peace for himself as well. This was no longer just a trip to get the help he needed. He needed to help his brother as well. After all what kind of older brother would he be if he just let Bon suffer? With a faint sigh Bonnie laid back down and already knew he would be fighting for some of the bed against his little brother.

'Okay, next time double suite or beds at least,' Bonnie thought to himself as Bon's arm landed right across his chest.

Before sleep entirely claimed Bonnie he noticed two white glowing eyes looking at him from the corner of the room, "Easy Freddy, I'll take care of him."

"I hope the both of you find what you're looking for," Freddy spoke in a soft tone, "If he becomes too much we'll get him back somehow."

Bonnie chuckled, "Freddy, he's my little brother. He'll always drive me mad to a degree but that's what family does. You don't have to worry with him around I'm sure I'll be fretted over enough."

Freddy nodded and started to fade into the shadows and return to the building. He was worried with Bon being out of the building. Yet, he knew that between the two Bonnie and Bon would be okay. They always seemed to watch out for one another. Their trip was only just beginning but he wished them the best of luck.

Overall System: Operational

=End=


	5. Alone Together

Alone Together

A/N: Well it's been awhile since I updated. Needless to say, college has taken up more of my time than I would like. A huge thank you to BewitchingMayham for her continued support and help with this story. She's working on a new one right now and I strongly encourage you guys to check it out! I want to thank That Speedhunter for checking in on me. I've been busy but hopefully this is another chapter you're waiting for. This story isn't over yet, I promise. As always, I only own my characters and everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. There are mentions of The Meatly's game Bendy and the Ink Machine. If you haven't seen or played the most recent chapter there are spoilers (kinda). You've been warned. Also, the song Alone Together is by Fallout Boy and belongs to them. Enjoy.

It had been a long day for Bonnie and Bon. The two had woken up late and had to rush to check out in time before being charged for another day. However, they had just barely managed to beat the clock thanks to Bonnie's ability to manipulate time. Bon grew worried with each time the purple haired humanoid used it though. His health seemed to suffer as a result. Now that they were still in a rush mode after the hotel incident they needed to unwind.

"Let's see what do we have around here" Bonnie looked at his phone for a few places.

Bon blinked, "Huh?"

"If you're traveling with me you're going to need more clothes than just the ones on your back", Bonnie spoke and set up his GPS for a mall, "So let's do that first."

"We shouldn't be wasting time though!", Bon responded growing alarmed, "You don't have a lot of time left!"

Bonnie sighed, "Bon, relax. I'm alright for now. Besides, let's make some memories…just in case…"

Bon frowned as his brother's voice grew softer, "Brother?"

"Right, let's get on with it", Bonnie muttered and started the car towards their destination.

Bon felt disheartened to see his brother push his own health aside. This trip was supposed to be for him to get help. Yet, as always, the purple haired bot was stubborn and decided to focus on someone else. Bon wasn't upset with his brother but more of the whole situation. Things still felt tense after their spat at one another. It wasn't often that either of them snapped and it was extremely rare if they snapped at each other. The silence that consumed them made Bon feel uncomfortable so he turned on the radio. The music didn't help lighten the mood though. They had found a light alternative rock station, but the music felt empty and hollow. After almost an hour of unbearable silence Bonnie broke it as they pulled into a parking lot, "Bon, we're here."

"Hmm? Oh okay", Bon spoke quietly and got out.

Bonnie got out and poked his little brother in the forehead, "Quit moping. Come on it'll be fun."

"Yeah, watching my older brother waste his remaining time. Lots of fun", Bon sighed and looked up to see his brother hurt.

Bonnie gave a faint sigh and pulled his little brother into a hug, "Come on Bon. You and I both know you're more put together than this. Once we get this done we'll just make a straight line for the west coast, okay?"

"Promise?", Bon asked quietly.

Bonnie nodded, "Promise."

Bon being content with his answer pulled away before heading towards the mall entrance. Bonnie felt disheartened knowing that deep down his brother was not coping well. Giving a weak cough, he followed close behind. Though many were blind to the shadow that resided in Bon he could sense its grief quite well. He was convinced that the shadow form Bon had was his true self. Shaking the thoughts away he decided to focus more on what different stores to look through. He found Bon looking at a directory and his eyes seemed to focus on different parts here and there.

"Find something that catches your eye?", Bonnie asked.

Bon nodded and pointed to store on the west wing, "Yeah, can we look at this one?"

Bonnie followed his brother's gaze and noticed it landed on a place called Hot Topic. The bot had been there a few times while looking out for Leo. He was sure Bon wouldn't like it, but if he wanted to check it out why stop him, "Okay, sure. We can check out other places as well."

"Okay", Bon responded and followed close to his brother.

Bonnie could tell that Bon was starting to get anxious. Many wouldn't notice but when Bon's anxiety started to get bad he would keep his hands in his pockets and look towards the ground. It hit Bonnie that this was the first time that Bon had been out in his human body around so many people. He had already managed to count at least 240 if not more. Knowing that Bon wouldn't be okay with much more exposure he pulled him into a small shop, "Breathe."

"Y-You can tell?", Bon asked trembling.

Bonnie nodded, "Of course I can. We're getting close. Just try and hang on a little longer, okay?"

Bon nodded and weakly gripped his brother's arm as he lead the way. He hated feeling like this. He was certain right now that he would even jump at his own shadow. He was used to having all eyes on him, he lived up on the stage. However, away from the pizzeria and the others he felt vulnerable. There was no towering brown bear to keep people away from him. Instead, now all eyes fell on him and he had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. He felt exposed and targeted by everyone and everything. Feeling even more uneasy he tightened his grip around his brother's arm causing Bonnie to wince a little. The bot looked up his green eyes nearly brimming with tears, "S-Sorry…"

Bonnie's gaze softened and he patted Bon's head, "It's okay. You're doing well. Just relax, no one is going to hurt you."

"Everyone is staring though", Bon spoke quietly his voice trembling.

Bonnie gave a soft sigh, "We do stick out to a degree, yes? Just try to drown them out, I know you can. If you can drown Freddy's snoring out you can drown anything out of your mind."

"True", Bon faintly laughed at the recollection of Freddy and the whole month where he snored when he fell asleep.

Bonnie smiled faintly and continued to lead the way and pulled Bon into the store. While the music wasn't his style he endured it as Bon continued to look through the store. Bon viewed the store with wide and eager eyes. He found a few shirts from bands he had heard. After trying a few on he put them over his arm with an intent to purchase them. Feeling his phone, he looked down and his jaw dropped. It was a text from Leo going on about the most recent chapter of a new game they had discovered. The ending had left them rather shaken to the core.

"Bon, you okay?" Bonnie blinked poking his brother's forehead.

Bon shook his head, "I don't believe it…"

"Believe what?", Bonnie asked.

Bon took a moment to compose himself, "I was right! I knew that they shouldn't be trusted, but no what do I know?"

"You're losing me", Bonnie blinked.

Bon gave a faint sigh and looked around the store a little longer and picked up a few new pairs of jeans to go with the tops he found. Before he even had a chance to pull out his wallet Bonnie beat him to it. The younger bot hated it when his brother did this, it made him feel like he had to rely on him even more. Bonnie seemed to sense this and gave a sly smile at the younger bot, "Next one you can buy, promise."

'You're lying and we both know it!', Bon mentally screamed at his brother.

The rest of the trip they spent exploring different stores and just trying to overcome the unusual silence that consumed them. It wasn't normal for Bon to hold a grudge but he just couldn't let things go this time. They were running out of this time and his brother didn't seem to understand that aspect. In the end though the younger bot left with new outfits for the rest of the trip. He tried to feign his happiness, but Bonnie wasn't naïve enough to believe it. Silence consumed them as they started towards the next destination wherever it would be. This wasn't the trip the aging bot had planned, but at least he didn't feel as alone now. After a few hours they stopped at a rest stop and Bonnie attempted to finally break the silence.

"Do you want anything while we're here?", he asked parking the car.

Bon looked out the window his features falling, "I don't get it…how are they so content with such short lives? I almost envy them in a way…"

"Oh?", Bonnie asked looking at his brother, "What do you mean?"

Bon looked at his hand and watched as it changed into a shadow like entity, "I talked to Mari after something happened. I wanted to know more about this…what I've become. From what Mari told me…I'm more shadow than I am bot. However, it wasn't a bad thing though. Shadows separate the reams of light and dark. They keep the balance and act as protectors. Mari told me in some lore shadows can even stop death. That it can't take a soul without the shadow's consent."

Bonnie looked worried upon seeing Bon's hand, "Bon…. Tell me…do you think you can stop death?"

"I honestly don't know. I can certainly try though", Bon admitted giving a faint smile, "You tried to keep me safe. I feel like this is the least I can do."

Bonnie chuckled and patted his brother's head, "Though to be fair…Are ANY of us really typical bots?"

"I dunno, the rest of the toys seem normal if you ask me. Mari and I are really the odd ones of that group", Bon admitted shrugging.

Bonnie started to laugh, "But what about BB? He has skills that even we couldn't surpass! Who else could sneak into the office and steal two AA batteries without being noticed!"

"Remember how he used to psych Jeremy out so bad?", Bon now found himself laughing as well, "You were the one that really did a number though!"

"I will take that as a compliment to my total badass scaring skills", Bonnie scoffed.

Bon snickered, "Right, if those skills included being ugly as sin."

"At least I didn't have a tail kids kept trying to steal", Bonnie shot back.

"At least I had a face", Bon retorted and crossed his arms.

"I was more loved than you ever were", Bonnie responded crossing his arms.

Bon looked at his brother and gave a wry smile, "You had a face only a mother could love."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie laughed again, "I had no face for anyone to love!"

Bon started to laugh as well as the two continued to exchange jabs at the others expense. For that moment both forgot about their problems and the tension between them. The two finally pulled themselves together and couldn't look at one another without wanting to burst out laughing again. Things felt right to them in that instance. They were making better memories than before.

"Seriously though, do you want anything while we're here?", Bonnie asked getting ready to exit the car.

Bon tapped his chin, "Hmm…I dunno. Sanity?"

"Please, we come from Fazbear's. The place where sanity goes to die", Bonnie responded playfully.

"Good point", Bon replied and got out of the car, "Does that makes us insane too?"

"Better believe it", Bonnie replied and smiled, "When was the last time we had a good laugh like that?"

"Oh jeez…1987 maybe?", Bon responded in a hushed voice.

Bonnie's features fell at the mention of that year, "Well then, time to change that."

Bon nodded and the two grabbed a few things from the vending machines and continued back onto the highway. One of the advantages of being an animatronic in a human body was the fact they never had to use the bathroom. They cleaned them enough and were thankful that they never had to use. Bonnie focused on the highway again as traffic started to pick up. The two decided to come up with a game to keep the boredom away. They looked at different license plates and decided to see if they could make words out of them. So far Bon was in the lead by ten points.

"Cheater", Bonnie teased.

Bon yawned, "Am not. I just have better eyesight is all."

"Right, right", Bonnie rolled his eyes.

Bon looked at his brother, "At least I don't need glasses to read."

"I'm hurt", Bonnie tried to feign injury, "My own little brother picking on me."

The younger bot started to laugh again and looked out the window, "You know…maybe we should take our time…I can always do what I can to fix you up…"

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother who worries about everything?", Bonnie asked.

Bon gave a faint sigh and looked as cars passed them by, "I have helped everyone find peace…everyone but myself. I don't even know who I really am."

"Bon…", Bonnie's voice grew soft and he gave a faint smile, "When we get to a hotel…let's look at what the area has to offer, ok? Let's make this trip about you just as much as it is about me."

"We really are saps, aren't we?", Bon asked looking towards his brother tears threatening to fall.

Bonnie just nodded, "Yeah, we are. Hey, turn on the radio let's see if anything good is playing."

Bon nodded and instantly the radio began to play something.

"I don't know where you're going but do you have room for one more troubled soul? I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home. And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead. This is the road to ruin, and we're starting at the end", a voice sang that both instantly knew.

"Keep it on?", Bon asked.

Bonnie nodded, "Hell yeah."

"Say yeah. Let's be alone together. We could stay young forever. Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs", both bots sang in a matching harmony.

As the song continued they started to feel like it was a representation of themselves. Bonnie truly had no clue where he was going, and Bon was the troubled soul. Maybe they were on the road to ruin but at least they had each other. Bonnie had to take a moment to breathe but Bon continued to sing, "My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken. Do you wanna feel beautiful, do you wanna, yeah. I'm outside the door, invite me in. So, we can go back and play pretend. I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next. Tonight, I'm high as a private jet."

In the end perhaps, they were playing pretend. Neither of them were human though over the course of time Bonnie felt more human than bot. Then again was Bon really a bot now either? The older bot shook his head and continued to sing alongside his brother. For the rest of the trip he decided this would be their anthem. Once the song ended Bon commented on how nice it felt to sing again alongside the older bot.

Bonnie couldn't agree more and found an exit with a hotel off it. Calling Jeremy, the manager managed to secure them a room with two queen beds. He asked how both were holding up and was thankful they managed to at least patch up their relationship. Before he hung up Mari got on the phone and decided to talk to them. The puppet expressed their worries and concerns. However, they were delighted to hear that the two were finally working past their issues. For Bonnie it was his sudden mortality and Bon it was his insecurities.

"Good night you two", Mari spoke softly.

Bon and Bonnie could sense the sadness, "Night, Mom."

"They're worried", Bon frowned.

Bonnie nodded, "It's natural though…considering…"

"Yeah…", Bon sighed softly, "When we get to the hotel do you think they'll have a pool or anything…I've…never been in one."

Bonnie looked at his brother, "Oh what am I to do with you. I failed as an older brother…. however, if we hit the pool you are getting a shower after that. The smell of Chlorine makes me sick."

"Eh?", Bon blinked.

Bonnie gave a wry smile, "Welcome to the life of a human. You're going to learn all about personal hygiene."

"Let's forget the pool then", Bon waved his hands in front of him.

Bonnie shook his head, "Nope, you're not getting out of this."

"Please?", Bon pouted.

Bonnie shook his head, "Sorry Bon, but it's part of being "human". There are things that they must do so they don't turn people away. Bathing is one of them."

Bon remained silent for the rest of the drive to the hotel mortified to know what entailed. Once they were checked in Bonnie put their bags away and drug his brother down to the pool. Both were in swim shorts representing their old body colors. Bonnie was thankful that the room was empty, and it was just them. He had the feeling that getting Bon into the water was going to be an issue. Bon looked at his reflection and almost looked terrified of it. Bonnie sighed and patted his head, "Sorry."

"For Wha-", Bon asked before being pushed into the pool, "You asshole!"

Bonnie jumped right in and helped Bon stay above the water, "Knowing you it was the only way. Now just relax."

"But-", Bon gulped.

Bonnie gave a gentle smile and his voice remained soft and calm, "Bon, relax. Just let the water carry you."

Bon nodded and found himself floating on his back, "This is…nice."

"Told you", Bonnie responded and sat on the edge of the pool, "It's much more enjoyable in a pool than a tub. I can tell you that."

Bon continued to float and allowed himself to just enjoy the water and get used to the sensation. Lifting one of his hands he noticed that his fingers were starting to look like prunes, "Uhhh…"

"Don't worry, it's normal. The skin they designed can only take so much water before turning the excess away", Bonnie mentioned and looked at the clock, "We can stay here for a bit longer. Hit the shower and then maybe head to bed."

"What about dinner?", Bon asked.

Bonnie sighed, "What do you want?"

"Anything is fine with me", Bon responded, "Anything but Pizza really."

"I'll think of something while you're in the shower then", Bonnie smirked, "You look like you're enjoying it."

"It is relaxing…it's almost like when I slip into the shadows…I feel at…peace…No noise, no worries, just peace", Bon admitted.

Bonnie nodded understanding to a degree about what his brother was saying. After a few minutes they returned to the room and Bon started his exhausting battle with the shower head and its controls. Bonnie tried not to snicker as he heard his brother snap at the object. After looking through a few menus he ordered them Chinese and was thankful it arrived once he got out of the shower. The two ate dinner, and fell asleep watching a zombie movie while they had talked about various things.

Overall System: Operational

=End=


	6. Brotherly Smalltalk

Brotherly Smalltalk

A/N: Wow it's been awhile…. school is slowly killing me and my creativity. I'm really at a crossroads if this degree is where I really want to go with my life. I'm hoping this creative writing class will help reignite that passion I lost. I guess that's all I have for an update right now. Everyone belongs to Scott Except for my OC's. Enjoy.

Bonnie sighed as he held his bruised cheek and winced as Bon worked on his arm. He was still trying to recall what had happened. They had left a movie and went to get in the car. They were jumped, and the rest seemed to be a little hazy after that. He could tell something was eating away at his little brother, but as usual Bon didn't want to talk about it.

"Bon?", the older bot asked.

Bon sighed and wiped his brow, oil staining it, "I…I killed them…at least I think I did…"

'Shit, this is what I have to deal with? What did I piss off to deserve this!?', Bonnie mentally sighed.

He watched his little brother for any traces of blood and was thankful there wasn't any. As the pain in his arm faded he was starting to recall what had happened. He closed his eyes and felt like he was reliving the moment.

It was well past one in the morning after the movie let out. However, Bonnie and Bon were still rather tense after the ending of the film. They didn't expect the main character to become infected and then become the villain. Everything else they had called but that. Bonnie had mentally groaned realizing the place he had parked had no light. What was more concerning was the van parked next to the car. It was the only other vehicle in the parking lot. That along made his sensors on edge.

"Brother?", Bon asked tilting his head and looking at him.

Bonnie heard the cocking of a gun and felt his circuits run cold. Were they being jumped? Mugged? Were they going to be the next victim of a serial killer? Well perhaps not the last one they couldn't technically "die" in that sense but they feared for every person who could.

"Bon, go back inside and wait", Bonnie commanded.

Bon looked worried and then noticed a group of people walking towards them. It didn't take the younger bot very long to realize what the quick glint of silver he saw was. He tried to coax his brother to follow him inside but to his dismay the doors had locked behind them. He was trying not to panic, but fear was starting to overrun his circuits. He had never really seen a gun before, at least not this close. His eyes grew wide with fear as he watched a barrel get held up to his brother.

"Hand over your wallet and keys", one of the men spoke.

Bon figured by his voice that he was probably in his mid 20's perhaps early 30's. Behind him stood two others. One was holding a crowbar, while the other was holding a butterfly knife. The smaller bot was already planning counter measures. However, Bon couldn't figure out how Bonnie could be so calm and collected.

"You know what I have a different idea" Bonnie smiled before his voice grew cold, "Get lost."

There was a loud bang and for a moment Bonnie's world had gone dark until his systems came back online. When he did, the men were gone, and Bon was hovering over him.

'That's right, he shot me…', Bonnie recollected, 'He shot me in the head or at least tried to…I don't remember if it connected or not'.

He turned his attention to Bon who continued to diligently work at his damaged parts. The bot was curious to know what Bon had witnessed. He shakily reached up and patted the younger bot's head and sighed softly, "Talk to me. What happened in those brief few seconds."

Bon sighed and shook his head water running down his cheeks, "I…it took over…it made them disappear."

"So, your shadow form made them vanish?", Bonnie asked softly.

Bon nodded and finished his repairs and sat against the wall, "I was so scared…"

The young bot pulled his legs up to his chest and felt the memory slowly come back. He had watched his brother get shot in the head and he snapped. The shadow part of him had taken control and attacked the men. He could still hear their screams of fear as he caught them in their own shadows.

'LEAVE, or you'll become such nice blood stains', he could recall that part of him threatening them. After that they seemed to vanish into thin air. He hoped he hadn't hurt them. Perhaps he had just teleported them somewhere far away? Maybe he put them in prison. He wasn't sure, and it left he scared. It was so unlike him. Was he becoming like Springtrap? Or was this a brief instance where he had to snap to protect his brother? He wasn't sure what he was becoming but it left him scared.

"I tried to repair what I could with your CPU as well…they damaged it some, but I think you should be ok", Bon replied in a soft voice. He looked tired and like he was close to allowing his tears to finally escape.

Bonnie sat down next to him and chuckled a little, "How about this is the one night we don't tell anyone about?"

"So, our little secret?", Bon asked looking at his brother.

Bonnie nodded and sighed softly, "Mari would flip, Freddy would have a heart attack, and Jeremy..."

"Probably a mental breakdown", Bon tapped his chin, "Which honestly I'm surprised he's as sane as he is."

Bonnie chuckled and leaned back some, "Well I've always been there to keep things running smoothly. Without me that place would have gone to hell numerous times. Do you know how many frivolous lawsuits I looked at daily?"

"I'm going to assume a lot", Bon responded.

Bonnie nodded, "One was so stupid that it was thrown out. A kid fell, got up and then fell again. Was in no distress or anything. The lawsuit claimed it took over half an hour for the staff to care. The parents "claimed" he was too scared to go out in public again and gained a fear of being ignored. It caused him extreme and grievous harm…I'm glad we got it thrown out. It was utter bull."

Bon was trying not to laugh, "Wait so they tried to sue because their kid was being a kid?"

"Yep", Bonnie replied softly, "Freddy was scared to even come near me I was so angry at that one. I had to personally escort the parents out as they made threats against me and Jeremy."

"And the kid?", Bon asked.

Bonnie chuckled, "I told him he was always welcome to come back, and we'd give him a free pizza, but please leave your annoying parents at home. We'd hate for them to end up getting stuffed in a bear suit."

"How did you not get fired for that!?", Bon looked bewildered.

Bonnie had a wry smile, "They have no proof that I even said it."

"You're much darker than I remember", Bon muttered.

Bonnie crossed his arms, "Hey if you went around for as long as I did without a face it can really change your personality. Besides you're darker than me Mr. Turns into a shadow."

"Your face was in a box in the parts room!", Bon teased and tried to escape as his brother caught him into an armlock, "Oww!"

Bonnie chuckled and kept Bon in his arm lock, "You and I both know that's not true."

"Come on stop it!", Bon whined.

Bonnie smiled and tightened his grip a little, "Not happening."

As the two bickered it started to turn into a wrestling match. They continued to banter between one another and the noises they were making perhaps gave the wrong impression. The housecleaner had just come out of the room next to theirs blushing a deep shade of red. She hurried down the hall to the next empty room and was trying not to let her mind paint an image of what was going on.

After awhile Bonnie sat on the edge of his bed and watched as Bon was sound asleep. Knowing that his brother was out cold he held his head and removed some of the fake skin that could retract when needed. In the mirror he assessed the damage that he had incurred from the nights encounter. It felt weird to see parts of his own inner workings. With a shaking hand he gently ran one of his fingers around the damaged area and felt a shiver run down his circuits at the sensation. He hated the idea, but he recalled more of the synthetic skin and looked at the damage closely. There was some damage to his CPU and memory module however it looked extremely minor. However, given how his body was starting to shut down something as minor as this could turn major very soon. He would run a diagnostics test later he was tired, and this was something that Bon should know about. He hated himself for putting his little brother through all of this.

He turned to his little brother one last time before sleep claimed him and whispered something quietly before falling asleep. Bon had heard every word and felt tears stream from his eyes though they remained shut.

 _If I may confess,_

 _Time and life has treated me well,_

 _Despite the tests of character and strength._

 _Even as my time grows short,_

 _It will be long thanks to all the memories forged,_

 _Even if I disappear,_

 _Forever I shall remain,_

 _In the memories and hearts of others._

 _Do not cry for me little brother,_

 _For through you my legacy will live on._

 _Do no let my past burden your future,_

 _You will have to learn…_

 _To carry on._

Overall System: Operational


	7. A Curious Stop

A Curious Stop

A/N:

I'm not dead, nor is this story over yet. Unfortunately, I don't get a chance to update like I used to. I've had a month off but during the whole time I've been busy helping take care of family, preparing for my final classes, and the not so fortunate job hunting. Anyway, it's not like me to abandon a story, I try to see them through to the end. I don't own anyone except my usual OC's. I still want to give a warm and huge thank you to my friend Bewitching Mayhem for her support with this stuff, and to TheSpeedhunter for just making sure this is still going. Anyways, enjoy.

Bon was starting to become quite concerned. It had been a few days since the incident where his brother had been shot. Since then Bonnie had started to act a little off. He would forget what he was doing, or sometimes the very people they held close. Bon was certain this was due to the gunshot. What had him worried though was that his brother was now losing his memory, and that perhaps this last stretch of the trip would be him watching out for Bonnie. The two had stopped in a small town just to stretch their legs.

"You ok?", Bon asked getting out of the car.

Bonnie nodded frustrated, "I don't know why…but my memory just seems foggy today…it's there but.. it isn't?"

"I'm thinking what happened a few days ago has taken a toll. What's the last thing you remember from say… Three months ago?", Bon leaned against the car.

Bonnie tapped his chin looking utterly lost in thought, "Three months ago…well I was still at the pizzeria…and buried under a lot of paperwork?"

Bon nodded with a faint sigh, "You seem to be retaining at least some of your memories. We need to get you to Spike and Wrench asap."

"Who's Spike?" Bonnie asked.

Bon looked horrified, "You…don't remember?"

Bonnie shook his head, "But given by your facial expression I should know them."

"They're the ones that gave you that new body. They're the only ones who can help you…", Bon looked down his eyes seeming to well up.

Bonnie was scratching at his memory trying to recover anything he knew about these two characters. It was true though, he had found his memories slipping away from time to time. What was really upsetting him was the fact at times he forgot who his companion on this trip was. He couldn't tell Bon though he could at least remember that alone would devastate him. The older bot sighed and tried to recall at least some of the past. What was the last thing he could say he could confidently remember?

"If you want…I can try and restore some of it", Bon quietly offered.

Bonnie looked at him, "And what would it do to you?"

"Shouldn't do anything", Bon admitted and watched a few birds.

Bonnie smiled softly and poked his forehead, "You and I both know that with your luck something will happen."

Bon smiled weakly, "It would be worth it as long as I knew you were ok."

Bonnie sighed and messed with Bon's hair, "I'll think about it, ok?"

Bon nodded and after a quick lunch they were back on the road. They were only a few days away from their main objective. However, Bonnie fearing that perhaps if his memory was failing he wanted to at least make as many more memories as he could. Bon seemed to share the same sentiment and as soon as they went past a tourist trap. They decided to stop and took pictures and just have fun. The tourist trap appeared to be a small house of clowns.

"This kinda reminds me of the sister location bots", Bon shuddered.

Bonnie chuckled, "You know that those one's weren't even the original sister location bots right?"

"Huh?" Bon blinked.

Bonnie looked at one of the clowns, they appeared to be very old, "I found a few files…the original sister location bots haven't been located. The ones that you guys had found…they were rejected models because they didn't do their job."

"Their job?", Bon blinked.

Bonnie looked around and sighed softly, "The original ones according to what Jeremy and I found were designed to lure children and murder them. Afton lost his own daughter to Baby."

"But-", Bon looked mortified.

Bonnie gently put a finger to his mouth, "No one else knows. Those bots haven't been located in some time. Supposedly they had managed to kill Michael as well."

"Who's Michael?", Bon looked at a clown that looked like he just climbed out of a nightmare.

Bonnie looked at the same clown, "He was Afton's eldest son. Supposedly, though I can't confirm it the sister location bots had scooped him and wore his skin so they could escape."

"That is terrifying" Bon shivered, "And the ones we met were rejects?"

Bonnie nodded, "From what I could see and from what Fred and Bonn could tell me that's why they ended up in that place. They hated the idea of hurting children."

"So, they had a conscious just like us", Bon lamented.

Bonnie yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, but hey they're at peace, and we do have Springy with us now too."

Bon nodded and wondered through the rest of the clowns. He was sure that these creepy faces would haunt his dreams tonight. Looking at one of the items his "heart" had almost stopped, "Bonnie!"

Bonnie heard the distress in his brother's voice and rushed to his side before gasping a little himself. Standing before them was an unusual looking bot who was mostly just twisted wires, eyes, and then there was the clown mask they wore. Neither of these two bots got a good feeling from it. Seeing one of the eyes move and look at them they decided to leave. The sight left them unsettled and they didn't even talk about it in the car.

"See if you can find any hotels close by", Bonnie focused on the road.

Bon nodded and found one about twenty miles off, "Found one. Should I get us a room?"

"Yeah go ahead", Bonnie responded and shivered.

Bon looked at his brother concerned, "You ok?"

"Just a little disturbed. It was watching us."

"I don't know who they are but I don't want to see them again", Bon admitted.

Bonnie nodded in agreement, "You don't think that?"

"Oh god I hope not" Bon shuddered.

Once they got to the hotel they checked in and went to their room. Bon looked around feeling unnerved and called the pizzeria to let them know they were off the road. Bonnie was a little unsettled still and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was looking rather tired, but he was still there. Looking at his "wound" he saw that it was mostly healed so that was at least going for him. Hearing his brother get off the phone he poked his head out of the bathroom, "Mari sounded pissed."

Bon nodded looking a little pale, "They had very choice words when I mentioned the Afton's."

"Oooo bad call" Bonnie chuckled.

Bon nodded, "I don't think I have ever heard them that angry."

"Mari can have quite a temper", Bonnie lamented.

Bon couldn't agree more and the two began to settle in for the night. Meanwhile back at the Pizzeria Mari was fuming and in a rare outburst was throwing things out of anger and spite. Everyone was keeping their distance except Goldy who was trying to calm them down. Mari let out a loud scream and threw one of the tables before they stopped trembling.

"Mari, what has set you off?", Goldy asked.

Mari was trembling their voice sounding cold, "They mentioned the Afton's…"

Goldy understood and pulled the puppet close, "They won't hurt you ever again…they won't hurt any of us ever again."

Mari nodded and looked up at the bear, "I hope you are right."

The golden bear nodded and started to wind up the music box, "Rest."

The puppet nodded and started to doze back into their box. The large golden bear sighed and looked around the pizzeria. It felt different without Bonnie and Bon. He was hoping that their journey was going well. He turned his attention to the still quivering puppet and continued to try and put them at ease. He and the others knew about the past. Before Mari had become possessed by Afton's first victim the puppet had been different. Just an empty shell as they once had been. They had truly owed their existence to the poor soul that the puppet had tried to protect. However, Afton was able to outsmart them, and in the end a child was lost, and the puppet had nearly been lost as well.

"So cold…", Mari whimpered.

Goldy sighed softly, "They won't hurt you again…you protected us, and now we do the same for you."

The golden bear noticed that Freddy had returned from somewhere and judging by the looks of his features he knew exactly where he went, "And?"

"They said they saw an animatronic that was watching them….Bonnie admitted he's worried what they saw were the missing sister location bots", Freddy admitted.

Goldy looked worried, "You mean the ones that were designed to-"

Freddy nodded and sighed, "They had me check it out as well…but when I got there, the animatronic was there. It gave me the creeps even."

"That's something unheard of" Goldy sounded concerned, "Are they secure?"

"5 inch bullet proof glass. Apparently, someone is aware of the danger they pose."

"Good"

Freddy nodded and turned his attention to Mari, "They seem settled now."

"They hate the fact that all of their children aren't here", Goldy sighed.

Several hundred miles away Bon and Bonnie both slept in relative unease. It felt like something was watching them and not in a good way. Bonnie had kept his brother close as if to protect him from his nightmares. From the shadows Bon did the same. They both could silently agree that stopping at the house of clowns had turned into a very bad idea.

Overall System: ?

-End-


End file.
